Darkness in the light
by Manda711
Summary: Something bad, really bad has happened to Danny. What will happen now that nothing can stop whats happening


-1It was just a normal night for the three teens. Danny was 17. His hair was black shag. He was also taller. Sam was also 17 and her hair came down to her shoulders in curls. She was still gothic. Tucker no longer wore glasses. He was only 16, but did not look like a geek anymore.

Danny landed next to Sam." I think that's all for tonight,"

"Good. I'm tired!"

Tucker threw the thermos at Danny. "It's a good thing were done. I was about to leave anyway."

Danny and Sam laughed as they all started to walk home.

"OW!"

Sam and Tucker looked at him.

"What's wrong?" asked Tucker.

"I don't know. All the sudden I just felt this…. Prick on my neck."

Sam looked behind him. There was nothing there.

Danny shrugged it off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny walked Sam and Tucker to there house, and now he was at his house, in his room. His neck was still hurting.

"It couldn't have been a bug bite."

Danny lay down onto his bed. He looked off to the side of his bed and saw dust spinning around.

"Whoa there, what is this?"

Danny stood up and walked over to the dust. He bent over to get a closer look at it and the dust turned into a person.

"Hello, you must be Danny Fenton."

"Um… yes? Who are you?"

"Ah yes. I am sorry, how rude of me. I am Draian." Draian stuck out his hand for Danny to shake. However, Danny just looked at him.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Hum. How very rude you are."

Danny kept looking at him. "How do you now who I am?" he asked again.

"I was searching far and wide just to find you Mr. Fenton. Don't you think we can have some tea and a chat first?"

Danny glared at him. "It's too late for tea. And I don't feel like chatting."

Well let us see. Oh, yes. Well one day I was in my mansion and my dear and beloved came up to me and said time was short. SO I was thinking how I do not want the things I have worked for to go to waist. Therefore, I talked to some dear friends of mine and asked them whom I can trust to leave my remains. And every one of them said Danny Fenton."

"What kinda friends do you have who know me?"

Draian looked at his strangely. "The real question is why would they request you? You are nothing more then a young boy."

Danny's eyes glowed bright green. "I could kick your ass already. If I thought you were a threat."

Something flashed in Draian eyes, but it quickly went away as Danny turned into his ghost form.

"Ah and there it is. You are the perfect person."

Danny looked confused. He turned back into his human form. "What are you talking about?"

Draian smiled. "Like I said, time is short, are you willing to take what I'm willing to leave you?"

"What would that be?"

"Power, wealth, confidence."

"I don't trust you."

"You are right not to. Not many do. However, I am leaving soon, and nothing can stop that. I think it would be a shame to just lose everything I have." Draian took out a watch that was in a pocket. He popped it open and his eyes went wide. "Mr. Fenton, as much as I would love to stick around and keep this conversation with you I must know weather or not you will take my offer."

Danny looked at him. Suddenly here was a jolt of pain in his neck. He held his neck. "Do you have something to do with this?"

Draian's eyes brightened up as he laughed. Danny saw to fangs in his mouth.

"You're a vamp-vampire?"

Danny quickly turned into his ghost form. "Why haven't you bitten me already?"

Draian smiled. "That would be quite rude of me. Moreover, yes, I did have something to do with your neck. Vampires may not entire one's house unless invited. But, scene I bite your neck it allows me. It has something to do with you're blood in my mouth and something like that, I don't know."

Danny's face dropped. "You bit my neck?"

"Yes."

"S-So does that mean that I'm gonna become a vampire?"

Draian laughed again. I have to put some of my blood into you for you to become a vampire."

Danny looked at Draian. "I always thought vampires were all ruthless and cruel and all that good shit."

Some are, the ones who are power hungry. However, most aren't. Well, I'm just going to let you find out."

"What does that mean?"

Draian frowned as he looked as his watch again. "Mr. Fenton will you or will you not accept what I am about to give you."

Danny shrugged. "Sure why not?"

Draian smiled as he grabbed a knife from inside his robe. Danny's eyes widened as he looked at Draian come close to Danny with the knife. Draian closed his hand around the blade and pulled away. Danny saw blood coming out from his hand. Danny stepped back from him.

"What are you doing?"

Draian ignored Danny and bit his neck. He sucked most the blood out. When Danny's knees gave out he feel to the floor. Draian opened up Danny's mouth and stuck his hand into Danny mouth. Danny, not knowing what he was doing sucked on his hand. He was deprived of blood and all he knew was that there was some falling on his tong.

"Drink to your liking. It will all be over soon."

Danny soon passes out cold on the floor. Draian stood up and looked at the sleeping boy. He smiled and looked at his watch again. It read 6:59. He slowly walked outside.

"I will soon be with you. My beloved." With his last words, the sun hit him. He's skin felt as if it was on fire. But, still he smiled and looked up. A bright flame in gulped him as he turned to ashes. The only thing left was his watch. It read 7:00.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny woke up to his cell phone ringing in his ear. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It was Tucker.

"Hello?" said Danny weekly.

"Dude, where were you today?"

"What are you talking about Tuck?"

"You weren't in school. Where were you?"

Danny's eyes opened wide. "What time is it?"

"It's like 4. Why weren't you in school?"

Danny rubbed his head. He had the worst headache. "Must have over slept."

Danny could hear Tucker laughing on the other end of the phone. "Well just come into school tomorrow. It wasn't as fun with out you."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Ok. Hay, patrol tonight. Tell Sam. Ok?"

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Danny hung up his cell and walked over to the mirror. His eyes looked bloodshot; his neck had bite marks on it, and a burse around the bite mark. His skin was deadly pale.

"What did I do?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Danny knew his parents were sleeping, he left the house to go with Tucker and Sam to go patrolling.

"Hay Danny. Why weren't you in school today?" asked Sam.

Danny told her the same thing he told Tucker. Before they were all off to go patrolling he threw the thermos at Tucker.

"Come on guys. Let's go."

Danny was in the middle of fighting the box ghost when something over took him.

"_Why are you going so easy on this ghost? Beat the shit outta him!"_

Danny stopped in mid air when that thought came up in his mind. The Box Ghost took advantage of this moment and punched him in the jaw. Danny flew back but stopped himself before he hit the building behind him. He looked up at the ghost with his eyes glowing red. He flew straight into the box ghost as fast as he could. The impact caused the box ghost to explode. His ectoplasm went all over everything. Danny's eyes were still glowing red. Sam and Tucker looked at him wide eyed.

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about the box ghost anymore," said Tucker.

Sam glared at him. Then she slowly walked over to Danny. He was breathing heavily and eyes were red.

"Uh, Danny. You ok?"

She placed her hand onto his shoulder. He turned around to look at her. She saw his eyes and hers widened.

"Danny… what happened to you?"

Danny blinked a couple of times and his eyes went back to green. Danny smirked. He had just got rid of the box ghost. For good. Something felt different about him. However, he liked it. He felt more powerful, more in control. Danny turned his head to look at her and he smiled.

"Wanna come back to my house tonight?"

Sam looked at him weird. Danny laughed.

"Ya know, just to hang out."

"Its 2 in the morning, its time to sleep, not to hang out."

Danny gave her his famous puppy dog eyes and she broke in. "Fine."

Danny smiled and walked over to Tucker. "Ill drop you off. Ok?"

Tucker looked at him wired. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing is."

Tucker did not believe him, but he let it go. "Ok then. Take me home."

Danny picked up Tucker and Sam. He dropped off Tucker and made him and Sam intangible to go into his room. He placed Sam on his bed and he sat down on the floor.

"Ok, now tell me what's up."

Danny looked into her eyes and he sighed.

"Ok well remember yesterday when something hit my neck?"

"Yea."

"Well it was a vampire, and yesterday I gave him permission to turn me into one."

"WHAT?"

"What, what?"

"Danny, don't you know what this means?"

"Not really."

"You're an unholy, soulless, evil, creature. You are not even human anymore. You cannot even go outside anymore. Danny, you wont be able to see the daylight, and you'll never die"

Danny looked down at the floor. Then he looked up at her. "Nothing I can do about it now."

"What kind of an answer is that?"

"A true answer. Even if I could do something about it, I wouldn't. I'm stronger and I don't feel anymore. Plus the never dieing thing is pretty awesome"

Sam's eyes started to water. She looked away from him. Danny saw this and something inside of him dropped. His heart felt heavy. He sat next to her on his bed and put his arm around her to try to comfort her. She flinched and scooted away.

"Don't touch me," whispered Sam.

"Sam, it's not that bad. Really."

"No, Danny. This is horrible. I can't even begin to explain."

Danny looked down onto the floor. He felt so depressed, he wanted to cry, but something inside of him wouldn't let him. Sam felt bad as she looked at him. Sam shook her head and stood up.

"Danny, take me home."

Danny didn't get up. He still didn't look at her.

"Danny!"

Danny shook him head. "I don't want you to leave."

Sam glared at Danny and she turned around to leave. Danny grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"Don't leave me. Please."

Sam started to tear up. "I can't stay with you."

She started to turn around again. But, Danny still had her wrist and turned her around again. This time when she looked at him, he placed his lips on hers. To his surprise, she didn't push him away, she deepened it. Danny took his hands off her wrist and wrapped them around her waist. Sam put her hands around his neck. He pulled her closer to him. He got the feeling that he couldn't be close enough to her. Danny slowly made his way over to his bed and laid her down gently. He continued to kiss her. He made his way down to her neck. She moaned at the feeling that he gave her. She ran her hands up his chest and felt the ads he has and took off his shirt. Danny reached his hands under her shirt and slowly pulled it off. He captured her mouth with his again. Danny could barely control himself. Before anything got any further, Danny stopped and looked at Sam.

"Sam?"

She stared up at him with her violet eyes. She smiled and kissed him. That was all the permission Danny needed. He put his hands up her skirt and pulled it down along with her underwear. He pulled down his own pants. Then his boxers. Then something over took him, and Danny couldn't help but go along with the feeling, His eyes flashed gold and he was kissing Sam again. He slowly entered Sam and she moved with pain. Danny stayed still, letting her get used to him. Sam looked up at Danny and he began to move. Sam was surprised at how gentle he was being. Then He started to get faster. He bit her lightly as she reached her climax. Sam moaned out his name as Danny came. He rolled off her and stared into her eyes, watching her slowly fall asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the morning. Danny could hear the birds chirping outside. His curtains were closed, so the sun couldn't come in. Sam was in his arms and he watched her as she woke up. He smiled at her as he looked her over. She smiled back at him. Sam had always liked Danny. To her, this was a dream come true.

"_Sam what the fuck! You just fucked a vampire!"_

Sam ignored the voice. Instead she kiss Danny gently.

"What time is it?"

Danny shrugged. "Does it really matter?"

Sam shrugged. It was Saturday so it really didn't. "No I guess not."

Danny smiled. His fangs were showing. They caught Sam's attention. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

Sam looked at him like he was crazy. "Go out? What if you try and bite someone?"

Danny looked away at her. "If I wanted to bite someone don't you think you would have been the first?"

Sam looked at him wide eyed. "I hope not!"

Danny laughed showing his fangs again. "I'm just kidding. But, really. I can't say inside forever. Let's go to the mall."

Sam looked at him. "If you bite someone. I'll be the one to put a steak threw your heart."

Danny shrugged. Death really never did scare him, or how he would die.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny had his arms around Sam's waist as they walked threw the mall. Something in his head told him to show everyone that Sam belonged to him. And only him. He glared and growled at anyone who came close to him or her. It seemed that the only person that Danny could be decent to was Sam.

"Hay everyone, look who it is. The Goth freak and the loser!" yelled Dash.

Danny turned around to look at him.

"_oOo snap! He just made fun of your property!"_

Danny's eyes widened. When did she become his?

"_Teach that ass whole what happens when he messes with the darkness of the night!"_

"Hay loser, why went you in school yesterday. To busy cutting your wrist with your girlfriend?"

Danny's eyes turned red. He held out his hand to Dash and Dash slowly walked over to him.

"Sorry, I am really hard of hearing. Can you repeat what you said?"

Dash suddenly felt small compared to Danny. Dash was still bigger then Danny, but something about him scared Dash.

"Nothing."

Danny's hands turned into a fist. "I don't like it when people lie to me."

Sam touched Danny shoulder. "Danny no."

Danny ignored her and turned around. "Ill be right back Sam. I think me and Dash should have a talk outside."

Danny walked outside with Dash unwilling following behind him.

"So Dash. What was so important that you had to yell all across the mall?"

Dash felt bigger and looked down at Danny. "oOo you know. How you're a loser and how your suicidal girlfriend isn't any better."

Danny snapped. All the voices, everything he went agents controlled him. Danny lunged at Dash letting his fangs show. He punched him till he saw his results.

"You want to know what make people afraid of he night?"

Dash couldn't move his head or his mouth, it was to swollen. Danny smiled showing more of his fangs.

"Me."

Danny bit Dash's neck. He smiled as he watched the color drain outta his skin and the light fade from his eyes. Danny got up and left Dash, dead, on the floor. Danny walked back inside to where Sam was.

"What happened?"

Danny kissed her and then looked at her.

"You don't need to worry about it."

Sam touched her lips then looked wide eyes at Danny,

"What did you do?"

Danny's eyes flashed red. He growled while telling her, "No one messes with my property."

Sam looked at the floor. She could taste blood on her lips.

"I don't belong to anyone."

Danny looked at her.

"You do to me."

Sam turned around and tried to walk away from Danny. He grabbed her wrist.

"Sam you can't leave me. I wont ever leave you. No matter where you go, I'm behind you. When ever you need a friend I am there. And, when someone hurts you. Their dead. And… when ever your near me I feel."

Sam let a tear escape her eyes. "Danny you can't feel. You're dead."

"Not when I'm with you."

Sam started to cry. "You are dead Danny."

Danny hugged Sam to try and calm her down. "Sam, become a vampire. We can be together forever. Sam, I love you."

Sam stared at him. Her crying stopped. "Danny you don't know how long I have waited to hear those words. But, I can't now. I cant be with you. I don't wanna die."

Danny looked down at the ground. "Please Sam, I need you."

Sam leaned more into him as she hugged him. She needed to feel protected right now, and the only thing she knew that could give that to her was Danny. He felt so cold. Sam rested her ear to his chest, there was no heart beat. "How can you tell me you love me? Why be cruel to me?"

"I really mean it. I'm not lying."

Sam closed her eyes. "I love you to."

Danny smiled as he looked into her eyes. "So, can I?"

Sam looked away from him, exposing her neck. "Make it fast."

Danny bit down into her flesh. He saw the Color drain out from her skin, and her eyes become dull. He quickly bit open his hand and stuck it inside her mouth. Sam drank the blood and passed out. Danny smiled. Now him and Sam could be together forever.

Danny grabbed her hand and made him and her turn invisible and he flew out of the mall and into his house. He laid Sam onto his bed and sat next to her. He moved a peace of hair from her eyes. He bent down to her ears.

"I'm thirsty."

Sam's blood red eyes shot open as she smiled with fangs in her mouth. She violently captured his mouth with hers. "Then lets drink."


End file.
